


there's nothing sweeter than my baby

by youresocolorful (illflytoyou)



Series: You break my focus, you make me laugh [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Again:, Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, Cheese, Cheesy, Cute, Friendship, M/M, all of it sincere of course, both fits since this is quite vague, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illflytoyou/pseuds/youresocolorful
Summary: Changkyun battles a bad cold. Jooheon helps him and simultaneously makes his temperature rise even higher thrice in the same day.





	there's nothing sweeter than my baby

Changkyun’s nose was stuffy and had been runny since he’d woken up. His head was hurting, probably due to the resulting lack of oxygen, and his ears were already in that sound-bubble a bad cold puts one in. Everything was muted.

He'd known he was down with a cold from the moment he'd woken up. Twenty minutes later found him in the hallway, mentally and physically ready to get back into bed, surround himself with tissues, bury himself in blankets and pillows, and rest. Alas, he had previously agreed to work on a project with Kihyun that they could not afford to put off. So, instead of staying in and letting his body fight off whatever nasty virus it was clearly losing the war against, he was rushing out of the apartment with only a banana and bad coffee in his stomach.

Checking his pockets for everything he needed, he realized he was out of tissues.

“That’s great,” he mumbled, frowning as he felt an itch in his throat as the words fought their way out, “Awesome.” He coughed and the itch turned into something scorching.

Actively deciding to ignore this disappointing but not surprising development, he stepped into his warmest sneakers, deciding to forego bending over to tie them and risking fainting or, worse, having the pressure dam in his nose break and letting all the accumulated snot fall out. He felt gross enough as it was.

Knowing Kihyun was already in the studio and only waiting on him, he hurriedly put his jacket on and reached for the doorknob with a heavy inhale through his mouth. _The sooner I do this, the sooner it’s done, I guess_.

“Hey!” his flat mate's sleepy protest stopped him. Changkyun turned around to face a puffy-faced Jooheon and raise his eyebrows in question, “Your shoes are untied,” he said, vocal cords scratchy from disuse. The corners of Changkyun’s lips lifted into a small smile as he watched Jooheon approach him, clearly still sleep-disoriented and not walking in a straight line at all, yet still surprisingly resolute, with a clear destination in mind. _Cute_.

Once he finally made it to Changkyun, Jooheon kneeled down and started tying his laces. Changkyun knew his face had already been flushed from the illness and he also knew the red was suddenly a few shades deeper.

“Thanks,” he mumbled weakly.

“Untied shoes are a big risk, I wouldn't want you falling for anyone else.” 

And he was up and out of the hallway in what, to Changkyun’s slow, dizzy brain, seemed like a nanosecond-long flurry of a bright smile, a cheeky, exaggerated wink and a still unsteadily retreating back. “Good luck, be safe!” Changkyun heard from the kitchen.

He smiled and mumbled his goodbyes, leaving with a fresh injection of energy, runny nose almost forgotten (until the emergency he had five minutes away from the apartment building and six away from the nearest convenience store, of course).

\---

Four hours later and he and Kihyun were only about halfway done. Changkyun was sure that, if he kept going, his brain would split cleanly into two parts inside his skull. He had just called for a break when a few knocks sounded against the wooden door.

“Just a second,” he called and, seeing as Kihyun was still immersed in scribbling notes on what seemed like three pieces of paper at once, got up determinedly in spite of the dull yet strong ache that was in every bit of his body.

On the other side of the door stood Jooheon, a full plastic bag in one and thermo cup in the other hand. He let himself in with a soft smile in greeting to Changkyun. Striding over to the middle of the room, he offered Kihyun, who was still scribbling something in his notebook, a cheerful "hello" before turning back to the youngest.

Not missing a beat, he placed the warm cup in Changkyun’s hands, “Here. It’s chamomile with a lot of lemon and honey,” Changkyun only looked from him to the cup and back again, lost, as Jooheon kept speaking, opening the plastic bag and proceeding to empty its contents on the desk, “After having had some coffee, I noticed you didn’t have breakfast and you looked pretty sick in a bad way when you left. So I thought I’d stop by with these.”

By the time the bag was empty, the desk was littered with vitamins, various fruits, pain meds and Changkyun’s gloves, scarf and hat that he’d left at home.

Changkyun continued to stare blankly at Jooheon, mouth a little agape both because he couldn’t breathe and because he was caught completely off guard.

Still undeterred by the lack of response, Jooheon continued chatting at him and made his way back to the door, “I’ll leave you two to it, but make sure to call me to pick you up if – well, _when_ – you’re still not feeling well when you’re done.”

Changkyun only caught up to what was happening when Jooheon was about to close the door after himself.

He shuffled over to see his friend out, “Jooheon,” his throat hurt so badly. He winced but kept going when Jooheon turned back to look at him, “thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this," his hand flapped beside him in a gesture that encompassed the entire studio, "I’ll be fine.”

Jooheon’s eyes flew over him in a swift but sufficiently skeptical once-over and settled on Changkyun’s own and he let out a small, fond chuckle, “Yeah, I’m sure,” he said in a tone that made it clear he thought the exact opposite.

Changkyun opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Jooheon lifted an arm to rest on his shoulder, “It’s the least I could do. Besides, you’re always helping me recharge,” His voice was soft now, quieter.

In all his cheesiness, Changkyun knew he was being sincere. He once again felt even warmer all over because of his friend’s affection and let his gaze fall to inspect his shoes, unsure of how to respond. He cleared his throat and it sounded awful to even his own ears.

“There’s throat medicine in the pile, too. And _don’t_ forget to call me to pick you up.”

“Do I look that shitty?” Thankful as always for Jooheon’s casual and, no doubt, perceptive change in tone, Changkyun chuckled. He was sluggish, but light banter, he could do.

“Hmm.” Jooheon made an unspecific noise, “Wanna see someone beautiful?” he asked, already pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching for something. Changkyun recognized the sparkle that lit up in his friend’s eyes and the way a small smile creeped over his face and made his cherub cheeks rounder.

He wasn’t given the time to answer before Jooheon’s phone screen was shoved too close to his face to see much. Knowing he was going cross-eyed, he squinted and caught a shaky glimpse of nostrils, flushed cheeks and deep bags under eyes that were smiling. Jooheon had just shown him the front-facing camera.

Letting his throat burn because it was worth it, he whined out a long and exasperated “Jooheoooooooon,” through small bouts of laughter.

Jooheon laughed, too. His face, much like the laugh, was bright and lovely.

“Use the medicine and drink your tea,” he repeated softly. Looking over Changkyun’s shoulder, he called “bye, Kihyun,” and then once more, gently, to Changkyun, “bye.”

And in yet another dizzying flurry of energy and smiles, he was out the door.

When Changkyun turned back to Kihyun after blinking a few times in an attempt to grasp everything that’d transpired in the past three minutes, he found his friend already looking at him, only his fond, scrunched eyes visible from behind his notebook as he snickered away.

Changkyun only graced both his friends with a weak eye roll and sipped his warm chamomile tea in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> a few months later and here i am with a small chunk of the other bit i babbled about in the first part of the series!! basically, just jooheon saying cheesy and heartfelt things and being full of love which is canon compliant as heck >:)
> 
> if you've come this far, thank you for taking the time to read and i hope you enjoyed!! ♡


End file.
